Don´t say things you might regret later
by ILU Greg
Summary: It´s a story about Tony´s 'luck' Sorry I took Gibbs a bit out of his character. You´re the father I ever wanted... never got. Hope that tells you something.
1. Chapter 1

Don´t say things 

you might regret later

AN: Hi it´s ILU Greg. I have a new story. Guys I need a beta-reader. It´s very important. So I hope you´ll like it. And don´t forget: R & R. That´s an order! ... please. )

"DiNozzo!" Gibbs barked.

Tony jumped. "Yeah, boss?"

"Drive back to Kibbins house and search for anything that´ll lead us to the vic."

"Boss, we were at his house three times now. We won´t find anything." Tony replied.

"You´ll search the house. NOW!"

"We won´t find any –" Tony began.

"Do I speak a foreign language?! I said GO and NOW, DiNozzo!" Gibbs stood up.

"Boss..." He sighed. Gibbs walked over to him and came to a stop right in front of him. "Maybe you did a mistake..."

"Oh yeah, I did a mistake. I hired your damn ass!" Gibbs yelled.

Tony looked at his boss, you could see that these words really had hurt. He stood up, took his things and went to the elevators.

"McGee, Ziva, come on, we want to talk to Kibbins again." Gibbs said.

NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS

The three of them went to the docks, where Kibbins lived, through the investigation.

"Kibbins, open up! NCIS!" Gibbs yelled and knocked on the hangardoor. The door opened slightly.

"Hello? Mr. Kibbins? NCIS, we´re coming in now." McGee called out.

A shot fell.

Ziva walked over to the body from Walter Kibbins and felt for a pulse. She shook her head.

"He´s dead. Killed himself." She said.

"I call Ducky. You process." Gibbs said.

McGee took his own cell and dialed.

"DiNozzo?"

"Hey Tony, it´s me. Could you come over to the docks? Kibbins just shoot himself." McGee said.

"On my way, probie." Tony answered and hung up.

"Ducky can´t come here for an hour minimum, but we´ll start though." Gibbs told them.

Ten minutes later the three were joined by Tony DiNozzo.

"So what is it?" He looked at the body. "Mhmm, nice."

"What the hell are you doing here DiNozzo?!" Gibbs asked angry.

"Oh... Er... I called him, boss. Thought, we might need help..." McGee said slightly nervous.

Gibbs shot him an icy glance.

"Wow, right between the eyes. Quite a shot." Tony joked.

"You know what DiNozzo?! I wished you´d lie there."

'_Okay that wasn´t very nice.' _Ziva thought.

Tony´s mouth hung wide open, but he snapped it shut one moment later.

"I´ll look out for Ducky." Tony said and went outside.

"Wasn´t that too harsh?" Ziva asked.

"He wants attention, he gets attention. Let´s work." Gibbs answered.

Two shots.

Someone cries out loud.

Someone.

Tony.


	2. Chapter 2

"Tony..." Ziva said turning around.

"DOWN! No one is going anywhere ´til I say that. Now listen. Ziva you´re going through the door at the backside and McGee goes with you." Gibbs ordered and walked through the front door with a raised gun.

"Tony!" He yelled and ran to his agent. "Tony! You´re okay?" He asked kneeling down.

Tony groaned. "Just like you wanted it, boss."

_SLAP!_

"Are you dumb? I say a lot of things."

"Mhmm..."

"Let me have a look." Gibbs said and took Tony´s hand from his chest.

"Gibbs, we got that butthole!" Ziva said pushing the guy.

"Asshole, Ziva. You mean asshole..." Tony corrected and coughed.

"Whatever..." She mumbled.

"McGee, ambulance and then you´ll drive this bastard with Ziva to HQ."

"Man, he isn´t going to get anywhere alive." The man said laughing.

Gibbs raised his gun at the man´s face. "Do you want me to let it look like an accident?"

"Yo, man. CHILL!" He cried.

"Ziva, McGee bring him away. We´ll wait for the ambulance." Gibbs said and went back to Tony.

"Okay, Tony, gotta move you a bit." He said.

He took Tony by his shoulders and dragged him to the wall. Gibbs sat with his back against it and laid Tony´s upper body against him.

"Everythings okay, Tony?" He asked.

"Hurts..." Tony groaned.

"Yeah, I know. But not for long, okay?" Gibbs asked.

Tony nodded and coughed again. This time it was blood. He let his head fall back on Gibbs chest and closed his eyes.

"Hey, you have to stay awake. You hear me?" Gibbs told him softly.

"Yeah..."

"Damn! Where are those damn paramedics?!" Gibbs cursed.

Tony laughed but soon had to cough again, so Gibbs leant him to the side.

"Thanks." Tony said. "At least... I´m not going to... die alone."

"Who´s going to die?" Gibbs asked.

"The paramedics, if... if they don´t come soon."

Gibbs smiled. "You´re not going to die, Tony." He said.

"Oh... I´m not... not sure." Tony coughed.

"DiNozzo! I said, you´re not going to die." Gibbs ordered.

"Un... understood, b... boss..."

"Boss?" Tony asked after a while.

"Yeah?" Gibbs bend his head forward to hear better.

"My... d... d..." He swallowed. "My desk... not to McGeek..." Tony said. "And... and my car... Ziva... is... so... is so not going to get my car..."

Gibbs chuckled. "Tony, if you don´t stop talking this shit, McGee will get your desk and Ziva your car."

Tony groaned. "Boss... you´re... you´re so cold..." He said but smiled.

"I´m sc... scared..."

"You don´t have to." Gibbs shook his head. "I never thought I´d say that, but Tony, I´m with you." He said stroking Tony´s shoulder.

"Some... some..." Tony coughed again.

"Stop talking DiNozzo or I´ll give your car and desk away! No matter what."

"Some people... say you´re a bastard... but you´re not..." Tony coughed. "You´re a good man... a good boss." He coughed again. "And a good friend..." And with that he passed out.

Gibbs froze at his agents words.

_You´re a good man_

_A good boss_

_And a good friend_

"Tony? Come on, DiNozzo." Gibbs tried and shook Tony lightly. "DiNozzo!" He barked.

A slight moan. "Let me... alone..."

_SLAP!_

"OW! I´m... I´m hurt and you do... that..." Tony mock-whined.

"You know, the second 'b' stands for bastard and I´ll do much more if you don´t stay awake DiNozzo!" Gibbs warned.

"Oh... you... wouldn´t, would you...?" Tony asked.

As Gibbs wanted to answer as his cell rang.

"Try to stay quiet." He said to Tony and answered his phone.

"Gibbs."

"Hey Gibbs, it´s me. How is Tony?" Abby´s voice came through the line.

"He´s good. You know how he his. He whines a lot but he´ll get over it." He lied.

"Okay... Are –" Abby began.

A loud moan came from Tony.

"Shh... Tony. You have to stay quite, okay? Try." Gibbs said.

"Oh god! That was Tony! What is with him?! Are you in the hospital?! Which one?! I´ll –"

"ABBY!" Gibbs yelled. "Calm down. He´s going to be okay. You have to calm down. I´m not going to let my little nag down. You know that. Abbs, you have to find out where the ambulance is."

"They weren´t there yet?" Abby asked tipping on the keyboard.

"No. Find them. Call another ambulance. Tell them to wait north from us. North, Abby, not south. My gut says someones waiting there."

"I got that Gibbs, but how´ll they manage to get in?" Abby asked.

"In? They´ll drive Abby! What else?!" Gibbs answered annoyed.

"There´s no opening for cars. They can´t walk the whole way."

Gibbs thought for a few seconds. "But I can. Abby, tell them they have to call me when they´re near." He said.

"I´ll do that. And Gibbs?" Abby trailed off.

"He´ll be okay." Gibbs answered and hung up.

"Abby?" Tony slurred.

"Yeah. An ambulance will be here soon." Gibbs said.

"Can´t... can´t take it... anymore..."

"You have to hold on, Tony. You´re so not going to die on me." Gibbs told him.

Three minutes of silence. A very long time when your friend is nearly dying.

His cell rang. "Gibbs."

"It´s me again. Bossman, you have to be careful. Some terrorists are blocking the southside. One of them might shot Tony. Be careful." Abby said again.

"We will be. Thanks, Abby." And he hung up. "Tony, you have to stay quite. A few terrorists are behind all of this." Gibbs explained short.

"Understoo..." Tony coughed the word. "Oh... god... If the EMT´s don´t come soon... I´ll... I´ll die..."

_SLAP!_

"God... boss... can slap me... all the time... just... just not now... Please..." Tony said.

Gibbs cell rang again. "I hope you´re the EMT´s! We´re coming!" He barked and hung up before the guy could say a thing.

"Why aren´t... they here?" Tony asked.

"Later, Tony. I´ll explain later. Now I´ll have to carry you to the ambulance."

"Want to... carry me... to the ambulance?" Tony´s voice got lower.

"Hey! I need you alive. I´m not going to let you down." '_Again.' _Gibbs added silently.

Gibbs stood up, so that Tony leaned on the wall. He went to Tony´s right side and kneeled down. "Okay, on three I´m lifting you. One... two... three!" Gibbs said and lifted Tony.

Tony winced as pain flooded his body.

"Just a few more minutes Tony, okay?" Gibbs got no answer and tried again. "Tony? Hey Tony, you´re with me?" He looked down at his agent and saw that he passed out again. "Shit!"

Gibbs walked as fast as his feed allowed him, with Tony in his arms.

'_The ambulance! Come on Tony. Hold on!'_ Gibbs thought.

"He has got two shots to his chest. No exit wounds. What´s his name?" One paramedic asked.

"Tony DiNozzo. And I´ll ride with him." Gibbs said.

"Okay, sir. Allan, drive!"


	3. Chapter 3

IN THE HOSPITAL

"Here, Jethro." Ducky said and handed Gibbs a cup of coffee.

"It´s been too long, Ducky." Gibbs sighed.

"They just need a bit more time. I think Ziva and Timothy will be here soon." Ducky replied. "Ah, the doctor."

"Special Agent Gibbs. Doctor Mallard." He greeted. "Special Agent DiNozzo was very lucky, but I can´t say much more. He´s in a critical condition. He fell in coma. You can see him now. Room 313 c." Doctor Peters said and went to his next patient.

"Oh god, Anthony." Ducky said as he looked at Tony.

Gibbs sat on the chair next to Tony´s bed and said nothing.

The door went open. "How is he?" Ziva and McGee asked in sync.

"Not so good. He fell in coma. Critical condition." Ducky explained.

"Ziva, McGee take the bullets and bring them to Abby. Drive back to the scene. Investigate every corner. NOW!" Gibbs ordered. "Ducky, you help Abby. Stay with her. She needs to calm down."

"And you, Jethro?" Ducky asked.

Gibbs looked over to Tony and took his hand. "I´ll wait."

Two hours later Gibbs woke up. He looked over to his agent. Nothing. "Damn it, Tony! If you´re not going to wake up soon, I´m going to kill you!" He said but then lowered his voice. "I´m sorry for what I said, Tony. I didn´t mean anything by it." He sighed.

'_Good, Jethro. Now you just have to tell him that, when he´s awake.' _Ducky thought and then went into the room.

"Well, hello Jethro. How is young Anthony?" He asked.

"The same..." Gibbs sighed.

"Maybe you should go home. You need sleep, too."

"I slept."

Ducky raised his eyebrows.

Gibbs went on. "I slept in this chair."

"And that wasn´t very comfortable, I presume." Ducky smiled.

Gibbs smiled a bit back. "It was horrible." He raised his hand to stop Ducky from speaking. "I want to be here when he awakes."

Ducky nodded. "Okay, Jethro. But I don´t want to drag you home."

Gibbs chuckled. "Not a chance, Ducky. Go home. Sleep. I´ll call if something changes."

"Okay. Try to sleep a bit yourself, Jethro. Bye Anthony." Ducky patted the blanket that covered Tony and went home.


	4. Chapter 4

'_Where am I? Oh god... it hurts like hell... Hey why can´t I open my eyes? What is it?! Damn shit! It hurts!' _Tony thought and drifted back to sleep.

Tony shifted restless in the hospitalbed.

Gibbs laid his hand on Tony´s arm and it calmed him. Tony got back to a deep slumber.

"Special Agent Gibbs? Am I interupting? I just need to check his vitals, give him a new injection and then I´m gone." The nurse said.

"Yeah." Gibbs said. Not one bit intrested in what the nurse said.

"So, now I´m gone." She smiled.

Half an hour later, Gibbs sat in the chair with a cup of coffee and the newspaper. Much calmer now.

Tony groaned and shifted again. Gibbs still read the newspaper.

"Oh god... That fucking hurts." Tony cursed.

Gibbs finally put his newspaper down. "Nice that you finally decided to join us, DiNozzo. How are you? And don´t lie."

"Mhmm... was better..." Tony said and cleared his throat.

"Ah... Mr. DiNozzo. I´m Doctor Peters. Good to see you awake. Are you in pain?" He asked.

"Everything´s fine. When can I get outta here?" Tony asked.

The doctor laughed. "You just came out of coma. I won´t release you for a while now and without having someone around you, I won´t let you go for a week or more."

"What?!" Tony exclaimed. "I´m as good as new!"

"Tony." Gibbs warned.

"I´ll come back later." Doctor Peters said and went out.

Tony winced in pain.

"I thought you were as good as new." Gibbs teased.

"I am. I think. I just can´t stand hospitals..."

"Me neither." Gibbs said.

"Cool! So you´re going to get me outta here or what?" Tony asked excited.

"No."

"Aw... come one. I want to go home." Tony chided.

"Go back to sleep."

"Why?"

"Because you don´t talk when you´re asleep." Gibbs said, but then smiled at Tony, who grinned back.

Tony just wanted to close his eyes as someone ran to him.

"Tony! You´re awake!" Abby hugged him. "I´m so happy you´re awake.

Tony groaned. "Me too... Abbs... but I can´t breathe."

"Oh sorry." Abby laughed and released him. "You okay?"

"I´m fine. Just want to go home."

"I see want I can do." Abby said and gave Tony a kiss on the cheek. "See ya later."

"You wanted to explain." Tony said looking over at his boss.

Gibbs chuckled. "You never forget, huh? So..." He began.

"Wow! I knew I never liked them..." Tony said after Gibbs told him everything.

"Yeah..." Gibbs sighed. "Tony... I want you to know, that I didn´t mean what I said."

Tony grinned at his boss. "You show weakness? Wow, I have to be dead."

_SLAP!_

"Outch!" Tony exclaimed.

"So that you know, and I´ll only tell you this one time and you tell nobody. Tony, you´re not only a good agent, you´re my best agent. And I did not a mistake when I hired you."

Tony opened his mouth only to close it again. "Thanks, boss. I needed that." Tony finally said.

"Yeah, but let nobody know I said that."

"Understood boss." Tony answered.

A few seconds later. "I´m your best agent?"

_SLAP!_

Gibbs laughed.

"Boss, you can go back to the others. I´ll be okay." Tony said.

"Are you sure?" Gibbs asked.

"Yeah, I´m not a little child anymore."

"That´s your opinion." Gibbs answered and went away laughing.


	5. Chapter 5

One week later

The elevator went open.

"Good morning, good morning, good morning, to you, you, you, you." Tony sang. "I´m baaack!"

"Tony! Good to have you back!" Abby exclaimed running up to him and hugged him.

"Yeah, nice to have you back, Tony." Ziva said smiling.

"It´s not the same without you." McGee offered.

"Wow, when I had the plague you didn´t do that." Tony said.

"Tony." Gibbs grimly said and pulled him by his arm to the windows. "Someone broke into your apartment while you stayed at the hospital. They left two pictures."

"Oookaaay! What is this?!" Tony exclaimed as he saw the pictures.

One showed him as he laughed at the HQ and the other one showed him as he laid shot on Gibbs.

"I don´t know _yet_, Tony. But until I do, you´re staying at my house."

"Boss, it´s no big deal. I´m going to be okay..."

"You´re staying with me." Tony wanted to protest but Gibbs interrupted. "That´s an order."

"Understood, boss." Tony answered.

"Good. We´re bringing your things over to my house. You shouldn´t be here anyway. Give me your bag."

"Yeah, but you know me." Tony smiled a bit as he gave Gibbs his bag.

"Oh yeah." Gibbs smiled back. "We´re heading out. Call if you need something." He turned back to Tony. "Come on my loyal St. Bernard."

"I´m no dog." Tony mock-pouted.

"But you´re as faithful as one." Gibbs said and clapped him on the back.

In Gibbs car

"Are you okay?" Gibbs asked.

"Mhm? Yeah, sure. Why?" Tony asked.

"You´re so quite." Gibbs smiled at him.

Tony slowly nodded. "Yeah..."

Gibbs smile faded. "What is it Tony?"

"Nothing... I just..." He sighed.

Gibbs waited for Tony to continue, but he didn´t.

"Come on. What is it, DiNozzo?" Again he waited. "Nothings gonna happen."

"Yeah, I know. It´s just... scaring the shit out of me." Tony finally said.

"I know what you mean. Let´s get in."

"Yupp." Tony said jumping out of the car.

Suddenly something hit his head. And this time, it wasn´t Gibbs hand. And everything around him went black.


	6. Chapter 6

The headache was killing him. He tasted blood in his mouth. Slowly Gibbs opened his eyes, but closed them again, trying to escape the pain. He groaned and wanted to touch his head, but his hands were cuffed.

"What the fuck?!" He cursed and opened his eyes again.

And what he saw was like a bad nightmare. He saw Tony. His agent and friend, sat bound on a chair, bleeding.

"Tony? Tony can you hear me?"

Tony slowly raised his head. And Gibbs saw that his right eye was swollen and his lip was split and bled.

Gibbs wanted to go to him, but he was cuffed to the wall. "Tony can you hear me? Are you okay?"

'Dumb question' Gibbs thought to himself.

Tony slowly nodded. "Yeah. Not that bad." And he smiled.

The door went open.

"Ah, I see you´re awake." One of the two men said.

"You´re one of Ari´s." Gibbs stated.

"That´s right, Agent Gibbs. I´m Halil." The terrorist said smiling.

"What do you want?" Gibbs asked pissed.

"We want revenge. So we´re going to hurt you."

Gibbs gave him an icy look.

The terrorist smiled and turned to Tony.

Tony just stared at him.

The terrorist raised his hand and punshed Tony with his fist in the face.

Tony hissed and spat out blood.

"Hey, you said you wanted to hurt me. Now do that, asshole." Gibbs said raising his voice.

The man hold out his hand and the other one laid a knife in it.

Tony looked with big fearful eyes at the man and shook his head. "No, please god no!" He begged and struggled to get free.

The two men laughed.

Then Halil sliced Tony´s cheek.

"Ah!" Tony exclaimed struggleing.

"Don´t you cry like a little girl?" Halil asked and kicked in Tony´s stomache so hard that he sent Tony, with the chair, to the ground.

"Don´t you fucking touch him you sick bastard!" Gibbs yelled.

"Oh, yes. That´s definitely a good reaction." They laughed and went out of the room.

"Tony!" Gibbs was surprised, that they uncuffed him and so he went over to Tony. "Tony come on." Gibbs untied Tony from the chair and leaned him on the wall. "Hey."

Tony opened his eyes. "Now... it´s bad."

"Not for long, Tony. They´re going to find us."

They sat in silence. It seemed like hours.

The door went open again and before Gibbs could stand up he was kicked and laid on the ground, again.

"You asshole! If you want to hurt me than slice _me_!" Gibbs barked.

"No. I know that we hurt you more, when we hurt him. But I´ll try something new. And if you try something, I´ll kill the boy." Halil whispered the last words and kicked Gibbs in the ribbs. "What is it, Tony? You can´t even protect your boss?" And he kicked Gibbs again.

Gibbs cursed.

Tony stood, but his legs were week and he had to hold himself on the wall.

"Tony, sit down. Everything´s okay." Gibbs told him.

"I hurt him and you can´t even stand." Halil laughed at Tony and kicked Gibbs again.

At this moment Tony jumped at Halil and hit im across the face.

"Argh! This fucking asshole hit me!" Halil cursed and kicked Tony to the ground. "Hit him!"

And then the other terrorist kicked Tony, who cried out in pain.

"Okay! Enough! Let´s go." Halil ordered and they went out.

"Tony!" Gibbs rushed to Tony´s side.

"Hurts..." Tony whispered.

"I told you to sit down. That was an order!" Gibbs said angry. But he wasn´t really angry at Tony. He was angry at these terrorists.

"Can´t... can´t let ´em hurt you."

"If you do something like that again, I´m going to kill you, DiNozzo!" Gibbs said.

"Sorry, boss."

"You don´t look so good, Tony. When we get outta here –"

"Boss..." Tony interrupted. "I think... I´ve got my cellphone."

"What?"

"I´ve got my cell." Tony said and then held out his phone to Gibbs.

"Good boy." Gibbs said dialing McGee´s number. "McGee, listen. Tell Abby to track this call. Some terrorists of Ari are behind this. I´m calling as soon as possible." Gibbs whispered and hung up. "Okay, Tony. You have to stay awake, you hear me?"

"Yeah..."

"They´ll find us." Gibbs ressured.

"You´re hurt..." Tony whispered.

"It´s not bad, Tony. And now let me look what they´ve done to you." Gibbs said raising Tony´s shirt. "Damn it, Tony! That doesn´t look good. But I don´t think your ribbs are broken." He touched Tony´s side.

"Argh!" Tony cried out in pain.

"Sorry, Tony, but I have to look." He told his younger agent.

"Want to go home..."

"I know."


	7. Chapter 7

Tony sighed. "Want to play one more round of _'Tell the truth'_? What ya say, boss?"

Gibbs looked him in the eyes but didn´t say anything. He let go of the shirt.

"Okay. Then I guess I´ll just begin, huh? Er... let me think –"

"Aw, how sweet. Now you sit together again." Halil raised his gun. "Stand up, agent Gibbs. Slowly. And don´t get any ideas."

Gibbs stood up and turned around. "What do you want? Let the kid go and then you can do what you want."

"No. I want my fun." Halil smiled smug and shot Tony at the arm.

"Fuck!" Tony exclaimed.

The door closed and they were alone again.

"Damn, fucking shit! Why do they always hurt me?! Fuck it!" Tony cursed.

Gibbs took Tony´s hand and shoved it away. "The bullet just grazed you. Not so serious."

"Doesn´t let it hurt less."

"Hold your hand on it." Gibbs said and then ripped Tony´s sleeve apart.

"What are doing?!" Tony shrieked. "That shirt was new!"

"It was damaged before and now shut up, DiNozzo!" He wrapped the scrap around Tony´s wound.

"That´s too tight, boss."

"Shut up, DiNozzo!" Gibbs repeated.

Minutes went by.

"I wanted to tell you something. Wanted to do that for a long time now... and since we´re going to die anyway, I might as well tell you now." Tony said.

"We´re not going to die." Gibbs said.

"You keep saying that..."

"Because it´s the truth."

"My father... never really liked me." Tony sighed. "He told me everytime, that I´m a worthless bastard. That I´m a nothing... My mother was killed when I was nine. We went to a resturant after school and the waiter just pointed a gun at me. My mother wanted to protect me... so she jumped in front of me... She was killed because I exist! My father kept telling me that... _'You killed your mother you worthless bastard! You killed your mother!', _and then he slapped me again..." Tony huffed a laugh.

Gibbs hands balled to fists at his sides.

Tony continued. "And you know what?" Tony looked at his feet. "I believe him." He whispered.

"DiNozzo! If you say that again I´ll slap you back to Baltimore!"

"Gibbs! Come on, get serious. It´s my fault that my mother´s dead!"

"Tony it´s not your fault, damn it!"

Minutes of silence and then.

"Did I ever tell you, that I tust you more then my father? Man, I see you as my father. The father I ever wanted, never got... God I´m so screwed..."

Gibbs was overwhelmed by the confession of his agent. He saw in Tony a son himself. The little boy he had to protect. They all were a family. His family. And he was so not going to let them down.

"Think they come soon?" Tony asked bringing Gibbs back to reality.

"I don´t know, Tony." Gibbs sighed.

"Mhmm... I´m so bored..."

"Tony –"

"Shut up. I know."

"No. I was going to say, that they´ll come and get us."

"I hope Abby isn´t too scared..." Tony said. "Like me..." He added in a very quiet voice.

Gibbs sat next to him and laid his arm around Tony´s shoulder. "We´re going to be just fine. Trust me."

"You know I do." Tony said closing his eyes.

The door banged open. Tony literally jumped out of his skin, but Gibbs firm grip calmed him.

"Boss, Tony. Are you okay?" McGee asked aproaching them.

Tony relaxed against Gibbs and let out a breath of relief.

"We won´t need an ambulance, but we´re driving to the hospital neverthless. I want him checked out." Gibbs answered.

"Gibbs, we got them. They´re on the way to NCIS. Are you two okay?" Ziva asked.

"Yeah. Come on McGee, help me get him to his feet." Gibbs said standing up.

Together they pulled Tony up.

"Oh god..." Tony said and then his legs buckled beneath him.

Gibbs grabbed him and put an arm around him so he wouldn´t fall.

"Thanks, boss." Tony sighed.


	8. Chapter 8

He was in the hospital again. And he hated it.

"Come on, boss. I´m okay. I want to go home." He said.

"DiNozzo! We´re going to stay here ´til they cheked you out. And if they want to keep you here, you´ll stay." Gibbs answered.

"Aw, man! That´s shit." Tony whined.

_SLAP!_

"I think you got not quite enough of them." Gibbs said.

"Anthony DiNozzo, please." The nurse called out.

"What are you waiting for, DiNozzo?! Get your ass in gear!" Gibbs said pulling Tony up.

"Nobody calls me Anthony. Okay exept for Ducky and a few more -" Tony began.

Gibbs glared at him.

"Yeah, coming, boss." Tony said moving slowly forward.

Gibbs shook his head. "I´ll help you." He said as he saw how weak Tony was.

"Ah, special agent DiNozzo. Nice to see you again. Special agent Gibbs." Doctor Peters greeted.

"I don´t think so." Tony mumbled faking a smile.

"Sit down and take off your shirt, please."

Tony did as he was told and took his shirt off.

Gibbs winced at the bruises.

"Mhm... doesn´t look so good." Doctor Peters said and began feeling on Tony´s bruises.

"Ow!" Tony whined.

"Quit crying, DiNozzo!" Gibbs said.

"It hurts!" Tony said looking at Gibbs.

"Just what I thought. We have to x-ray you. The nurse will come soon."

"What? Aw, not again..." Tony said.

"They´re darker than a few hours ago." Gibbs told him.

"Yeah, yeah. But nothing is broken. I´m just bruised."

"Scared from hospitals?" Gibbs smiled.

No answer.

"Hey! DiNozzo!"

"Just tired..." He answered.

"Sorry to interrupt. But you need stitches." A nurse said.

"What for?" Tony asked.

"Your cheek, sweetie." She said grinning.

"Right..." Tony sighed not smiling back.

The smile from the nurse faded. "Okay."

Tony closed his eyes against the pain.

"Okay, I think that´ll do it." She said and went out of the room.

"Not your type?" Gibbs asked.

Tony looked up. "Huh?"

"Not the type of women you like?"

"Who?" Tony asked confused.

"The nurse, DiNozzo."

"Ah, didn´t look at her."

"You don´t look at a woman?" Gibbs smiled.

Tony looked around the room and Gibbs decided not to ask any more questions.

"Mr. DiNotzo?" Another nurse asked.

Tony closed his eyes and pursed his lips.

"Yeah, that´s special agent DiNozzo." Gibbs corrected.

"Okay. Would you come with me please? Or do you need a weelchair?"

"I can walk." Tony answered.

"You can wait here, if you want. It wont take long." And with that they went away.


	9. Chapter 9

"Special agent Gibbs. You were listed as special agent DiNozzo´s next of kin. So I´ll tell you about his vitals." Doctor Peters came into the room.

"How is he?" Gibbs asked.

"He´s okay. The shotwound needed stitches, too, but otherwise he´s alright. His ribbs are badly stubbed, but not broken. He doesn´t have to stay."

"Thank you, doctor."

"About work. He´s cleared for deskduty."

"Oh, he´ll love it." Gibbs smiled.

"So when can I get outta here?" Tony asked buttoning his shirt.

"We can go now, Tony. I´ll tell you the rest in the car." Gibbs answered.

"Cool! Doctor Peters." Tony nodded and went out of the room.

"I´ll bet in a few minutes he´s going to be very pissed." Doctor Peters said.

Gibbs laughed. "You´re right. Thanks again doctor. Bye."

"Goodbye, agent Gibbs."

Gibbs supported Tony to the car and then got in himself.

"About work, DiNozzo. You´ll be there tomorrow at 08:00 a.m. sharp –"

"Yeah! That´s great. That´s so cool! Wow!"

"DiNozzo! Shut up!" Gibbs barked.

"Sorry, boss." Tony grinned.

Gibbs shook his head. "So, about work. You´ll be on deskduty for two weeks."

"What?! No way, boss! You can´t do that to me!" Tony shrieked.

"Would you rather stay at home, for two weeks? Huh? Tell me, DiNozzo."

He thought for a few seconds. "I´ll stay at home." Tony answered.

Gibbs was surprised. "Did you just say, that you´ll stay at home for two weeks?"

"Yeah."

Gibbs laughed and started the car.

"I want to go home." Tony said.

"In a few minutes."

"No, I mean I want to stay at MY home."

"If you´re sure."

After a few minutes they we´re at Tony´s.

"Thanks for driving me." Tony said grabbed his bag and went to the frontdoor.

Gibbs went out of the car and leaned against it, watching Tony.

"Anthony!"

"Mrs. Parker. How can I help you?" Tony asked the old woman.

She took his face in her hands. "What happened, Anthony?"

"Just a scratch. Happens in my line of duty."

Gibbs looked interested at what his agent did. He didn´t know, that Tony helped his elder neighbours.

"You shouldn´t be working so much."

"You know." He shrugged his shoulders. "I love my job."

"You have to take a vacation from time to time." She said waggling her indexfinger in front of Tony´s face.

"I´ll have one now. Two weeks."

"You rememer what happened the last time?" She asked. "You´re going to break down."

"I know." Tony said.

Gibbs smiled.

"Okay Mrs. Parker. I´ll go in now. Get some very much needed sleep. Have a good night."

"You, too, Anthony. And come over sometime. I want to show you my granddaughter." She smiled.

"I´d love to meet her." Tony winked at his neighbour and went to his own door.

One week later

Tony paced around his apartment.

He was going crazy. He wanted to be at work. Be with his team.

So he decided to go.


	10. Chapter 10

At the HQ

The elevatordoor went opened.

"Oh how I missed my desk!" Tony laughed standing between his and Ziva´s desk. "And you." He said stoking through Ziva´s hair.

"Hey!" She protested.

Tony went to McGee. "And you, probie." He gave him a slap on the back of the head.

"Tony!" McGee looked angry at him.

Tony walked backwards away from McGee and grinned.

_SLAP!_

"I´m the only one doing this, DiNozzo." Gibbs said.

"Sorry, boss."

"What are you doing here?" Gibbs asked.

"I was going crazy at home. You can´t possibly think I could be at home for two weeks!" Tony said dramaticly. "And I so don´t want to be on deskduty. You can´t let me do deskduty for two weeks!"

"It´s just one more week, Tony."

"Boss, you can´t do that."

Gibbs stood up and went right in front of Tony.

"But I´ll do and now sit at your desk and work!"

Tony opened his mouth to say something.

"Shut up, DiNozzo!" Gibbs said. "McGee, what is with the evidence? Did Abby find something?"

"Er... I haven´t talked to her in a while, boss..." McGee answered.

"I´ll go to her." Tony said going to the elevator.

"DiNozzo! I said deskduty!"

"I´m not going anywhere. Just bringing you the evidence. I´m not outside. Be right back." Tony said stepping into the elevator.

Minutes went by.

"Where the hell is he?!" Gibbs asked angry.

"Now he´s gone for exactly ten minutes. Maybe he talks with Abby. She´s happy that he´s back and now they´re talking, boss." McGee said.

"Aw, come on probie. You were scared, because I wasn´t here with you?" Tony laughed.

"Deskduty, DiNozzo!" Gibbs barked.

"Yeah, boss."

"How are you, Tony? I mean, you weren´t here for a while now and I didn´t ask you before. Are you okay?" McGee asked.

Gibbs sat behind his desk and just looked up as Tony sat on the edge of it.

"I don´t know. I´m hurt over all." Tony whined. "And what the hell took you so long, McGeek?"

"DiNozzo!" Gibbs yelled and shoved Tony off his desk. "I tell you this one more time! Don´t sit on my desk! And you can be happy, that McGee found us. And now bring this to Abby. And I want to see your ass back in three!"

"Got it!" Tony said running to the elevator again.

"I´m looking for Anthony DiNozzo." A man said standing between Tony´s and Ziva´s desk.

"He isn´t here now. Can we tell him something?" Ziva asked.

Just as the man wanted to reply Tony came.

"What the hell are you doing here?!"

The man turned around. "Hold your tongue, Anthony!" And he pressed Tony against the wall.

"I´ll repeat my question. What the hell are you doing here?!" Tony asked again.

And the man hit Tony with his fist againt his uninjured cheek.

"I said, you´re not talking to me like that!"

Gibbs grabbed the man at his collar and pulled him away from Tony. "Don´t you touch my agent again! And now get the hell out of here!" He barked and shoved the man.

"You´re coming back, Anthony!" The man said.

"Screw you, you bastard!" Tony spat.

The man hit Tony again. "Now, who is the one who killed his mother, Anthony?!"

"Get the hell out of here! Or I arrest you for hurting a federal agent!" Gibbs yelled.

"How can you even work with this worthless bastard?! He´s a nothing!"

"Tony is a damn good agent! And I´m very proud of him! And now get the hell out of my face, or I´ll shoot you!" Gibbs screamed.

The man turned around and went to the stairs.

Gibbs turned back to Tony. "Tony you´re okay?" The concern audible in his voice.

"Yeah, I´m okay. Thanks." Tony said touching his bleeding lips.

"Come on, sit down." Gibbs said softly. "McGee, get ice."

"Yeah, boss."

"That was _him_. I never thought I had to see this asshole again." Tony confessed.

"That was your father? Why didn´t you tell me before? I would´ve hit him then!" Gibbs hasn´t realised before that the man was Tony´s father, because he was to furious.

"Here, boss, the ice." McGee said.

"Thanks, probie." Tony answered smiling a bit.

"We better let Ducky have a look at that." Gibbs suggested.

"Just a split lip." Tony sighed.

"Come on." Gibbs laid an arm around Tony and together they went to the morgue.


	11. Chapter 11

"Jethro." Ducky greeted. "What happened to him?"

"Just a split lip." Tony anwered.

"Can you stop the bleeding?" Gibbs asked.

"Of course. Would you please sit down, Tony?"

Tony decided to sit on a chair instead of the table.

"You know, Tony, Jethro slept once on this table." Ducky said.

"Why am I not surprised?"

_SLAP!_

"Not when I work at him, Jethro." Ducky warned.

"Thanks, Ducky." Tony said and glared at Gibbs.

Gibbs hold his gaze ´til Tony let it slide to Ducky.

"Everything´s okay with my nag?" Gibbs asked.

Tony looked at him again.

"He´s okay now, Jethro." Ducky replied.

"Thanks, Ducky." Gibbs said taking Tony by his arm.

"Yeah, thanks, Ducky." Tony too said. "I´m no nag."

Gibbs laughed.


	12. Chapter 12

A few weeks went by and everything went back to normal. Well, what they called normal:

Tony threw paperballs at Zivas head.

Tony called McGee, probie.

Tony got on Gibbs nerves and got headslaps for that.

And like ever it was Tony who said: "Sorry, boss."

Everything was okay. They thought.

"What the hell did you think, DiNozzo?! Are you nuts?!" Gibbs yelled.

"It´s nothing." Tony said.

"Nothing my ass!"

"Now you know it and everythings alright, okay?" Tony turned and walked away.

"Nothing´s okay, DiNozzo!"

"What do you want?" Tony asked angry turning back to his boss.

Gibbs leveled him with his gaze. "Conferenceroom." He said with a dangerous low voice.

Gibbs stopped the elevator like he ever did.

"And now?" Tony asked.

"I want an explaination!" Gibbs barked.

"What business is it of yours?!" Tony spat.

"Explain, DiNozzo!"

"Why?!"

"Because I say so, DiNozzo!"

"I quit listening to you, _Jethro_!" Tony yelled back.

"The hell you do! Now explain, why the hell you didn´t tell me what your father did?!"

"It´s none of your fucking business!" Tony yelled and pressed the button. The elevator started again.

Gibbs pressed Tony against the wall. "I said: EXPLAIN!"

Tony looked at Gibbs for a few seconds. "Now you´re just like _him_."

Gibbs didn´t know why he suddenly pressed his agent against the wall. He was confused now. Tony words ringed in his ears:

_I see you as my father. The father I ever wanted, never got..._

_Trust me - You know I do_

_Now you´re just like him_

Gibbs let go of Tonys collar.

"I´m sorry, Tony."

"Save it." Tony said and exited the elevator.


	13. Chapter 13

Two hours went by. It were just Gibbs, McGee and Ziva in the bullpen.

Gibbs didn´t know what to do. But he knew one thing. He had to talk to Tony.

"Go home, yout two. Get some sleep and then I´ll see you back tomorrow morning." Gibbs said, grabbed his own things and headed out.

Gibbs drove to Tonys apartment. He exited his car and went for the door.

The door was slightly open and Gibbs drew his gun. He went inside and heard screams.

He walked to Tonys bedroomdoor and opened it. He put his gun away at what he saw.

"Ah, special agent Gibbs, want to try?" Tonys father said holding a baseballbat in one hand.

"Sure, why not." Gibbs said and walked over to the men.

"My pleasure." Tonys father said and gave Gibbs the bat.

Gibbs nodded. He looked at Tony and raised the bat. Tony flinshed. But Gibbs swung the bat the other way and knocked Tonys father to the ground. He turned around, kneeled next to the man and cuffed him. He turned back to his agent.

Gibbs saw the bloodsoaked t-shirt. Tony trembled and Gibbs hugged him tightly.

"You´re okay?"

"I hope so..." Tony said with a quit voice.

"You´re going to be."

Tony laid his head on Gibbs shoulder and the two stayed that way for a while.

"Well, Anthony, finally found someone who likes you?" Tonys father laughed.

"Can I kick this asshole?" Gibbs asked.

"Yeah..."

Gibbs took Tonys face between his hands and looked him in the eyes.

"I´m sorry."

Tony nodded. "Me, too."

"This worthless bastard doesn´t deserve that!" The man screamed.

Gibbs turned around and kicked the man. "Shut the fuck up!" He barked.

"I´ll drive this bastard to HQ and charge him for attacking a federal agent. You´re going to be allright?" Gibbs asked with a calm voice.

"Yeah..."

"Should I come back?"

"No need to. I´m okay." Tony answered.

"Okay." Gibbs said and laid one hand on Tonys cheek. "Bye."

"Bye."

Gibbs brought the man to HQ and Ziva got to play with him in the interrogationroom.


	14. Chapter 14

The next day

Gibbs came into the bullpen and sat behind his desk. He saw an envelope which read _"Gibbs"_. He opened it. Inside was a letter and Gibbs began to read:

"_Hey boss, everthings okay with you? Yesterday was a bit... you know?_

_I was very scared when you pressed me against this elevatorwall. It was a dejá vu. Something my father did to me, when I was a kid. But that´s not important... How´s your boat? I heard Abby hit a bit too hard and she drank all your whiskey. I have a question for you, boss: Why do you slap me all the time? Am I going on your nerves? You know I... that´s not my intention... it´s just... just that I need someone... I don´t know... someone who sees me... _

_You know, I worked hard for what I have now. It was only Kate, you and me... Then McGee came... not that I don´t like him, but he got all the attention, because he was the geek... And I was alone again. That´s why I talk so much shit. I just feel lonely and want the attention. _

_Back in Baltimore it was different. My best friend and ex-coworker, Mikey, you know him? The guy who sits behind me. We worked on the same team. We know each other since kindergarden. We worked together in Peoria, Philly, Baltimore and now we both work for NCIS. So back there, everything was different. Not that different... I was back then a pain in the ass, but not that much. Jackson, Vince Jackson was my old boss, he was a people person and he appriciated my work. He made compliments all the time. So it was hard for me, when I came to you. Not that you aren´t a great boss, but you don´t make compliments all the time and that´s good. Otherwise I would have gone crazy by all the good work I do. No, really, it´s good that you don´t do it often. It was just hard for me... _

_You really mean a lot to me. When I said, that you´re the father I ever wanted, I didn´t lie. You´re a great man and I bet that you would be a great father, too. Okay... I just wanted to tell you that. Thanks for everything. I´ll be there, if you need me._

_Tony"_

Gibbs eye escaped a single tear. He wiped it away quickly.

Everyone sat behind their desks, but Tony.

Work started an hour ago and Gibbs was alarmed. But he wrote a letter himself anyway:

"_Hey Tony, everything´s allright, thanks. Tony, I hope you´re okay. Yesterday wasn´t very nice. _

_I have to tell you something... It´s very hard for me to say something like that._

_You didn´t tell me what your father did to you and it made me angry. If I had only known about that, I would have killed this bastard. Tony, you´re the one human in my life, that I need to wake up every morning. You´re part of me. _

_I saw that you pulled back from us and it makes me sad. When McGee came to us, I felt something was wrong. But believe me Tony, If I would have a son, I would want a son like you._

_When Kate died, a part of my heart died. And you, little Tony, have the biggest part in my heart. I lost my family. My wife, my daughter. I never got happy again after this day. Then you stood in front of me, grinning like an idiot and my heart laughed._

_I slap you, because it´s my way to show you that I care. I think, I never showed you the good side of me. But I began to think that there is no good side. I´m a bad idol and a bad father! Tony, my boy, why didn´t you talk to me about your problems and feelings? I know, I don´t show you that you can come to me whenever you need me, but you can. I want you to feel that you´re never alone._

_Your last boss made compliments to show you that you did good. I slap you._

_McGee is an agent and friend for me. I slap him rarely, bacause he doesn´t mean to me that much you do. I hope, you don´t hate me. I couldn´t take that. When something happend to you, nobody saw that I cared, but I really do. If I´d lose you, too, I would die._

_I hope, I could show you how I feel for you, my best agent. I´ll never let something like that happening to you. I watch your six._

_P.s. Get your ass back to work now and I won´t hit you for beeing late._

_Gibbs"_

Gibbs gave the letter to the guy at the front desk and told him to gave it to Tony ASAP.

Tonys doorbell rang and he got up from the couch and opened the door.

"Tony DiNozzo? I got a letter for you. Have a nice day." And the guy went away.

Tony closed the door and sat on his couch again. He looked at the envelope which read _"To my little Anthony. From Jethro"._

'Jethro?' Tony thought. 'Little Anthony? Since when does he call me Anthony? Little Anthony...'

Tony hesitated. The last time he opened a weird envelope, he got the plague. But he decided to open it anyway and read the letter...

The elevator ringed and Tony got out. He walked into the bullpen.

"You´re fucking late, Tony." Ziva whispered.

"Yeah, I know." Tony answered and then looked at Gibbs.

Gibbs stood up and walked to the middle of the bullpen, were Tony stood.

They looked at each other and then Gibbs embraced Tony.

"I´m sorry, boss." Tony said.

"Nothing to be sorry for, my boy." Gibbs answered and after a while he let Tony go.

Abby and Ducky smiled.

McGee´s and Ziva´s mouth hung open.

Gibbs and Tony looked at them and smiled.

Abby took that as a sign and went over to them. She hugged both of them and soon the whole group stood together and hugged each other.

AN: And? Do you like it? Please review! I love them!!! Thanks for reading. ILU Greg.


	15. Chapter 15

AN: It´s me again. You wanted one more chapter and you got it. Please tell me what you think. R&R ) ILU Greg

„What happened?" Abby suddenly asked.

"Too much." Gibbs answered.

"I don´t understand. Normally, when Tony´s late, he gets headslapped and now..." Ziva trailed of.

"We all make mistakes." Gibbs said.

"Yeah." Tony agreed.

"Can you get back to work then?!" An annoyed Director Sheppard asked.

"I´ll go back to my bodies." Ducky said and went off.

"I´ll go back to my lab. See you later guys." She said and hugged each Gibbs and Tony again. Then she went off too.

McGee and Ziva went back to their desk and began working.

Tony nodded and wanted to go to his desk as he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Want to come over after the shift? We could work at the boat." Gibbs said.

'Like father and son.' Tony thought and grinned. "Would be nice."

"Okay. And now get to work." He said.

"Jupp."

_SLAP!_

Tony turned back to Gibbs. "What was that for?"

Gibbs just smiled and sat down at his desk.

Tony huffed a laugh and sat down at his own desk.

Tony was happy. He really was. He was back with his team. His family.

AN: That´s it. Hope you like it. Thanks for reading and your wonderful reviews. ILU Greg


End file.
